A Forced Arrangement
by csouthard11
Summary: The boys pull the girls into their world to marry them, but the girls can't see themselves ever falling in love with the boys and try everything they can to escape. Will they manage, or will the boys convince them to stay and love them? You'll just have to read to find it out now won't you :P
1. Chapter 1

**Brick's P.O.V**

"Just say the chant you idiot! I won't wait much longer!" I smack my brother, Butch, in the back of the head as he attempts to find the right page in the large dusty book.

"I'm trying to find it! You wouldn't be able to find it any easier than I could and you know it!" He growls back at me through razzer sharp teeth.

I grip the book and pull it, forcefully, from his hands. Flipping for only a moment before finding the right chant. "Right there." I say showing it to him. "This will bring them to us. Now read it, I'm getting impatient!"

He rolls his eyes. "You were born impatient Brick." He mumbles before turning to the book, only to turn back to me. "Tell me again why you aren't reading it? You're the leader aren't you?" He says the last part sarcastically, thinking he's backed me into a trick question.

"I am, and you're reading it because if there's a curse or anything on the chant I don't want to get it." I smirk back as his eyes widen in the realization that there very well could be a curse on the spell, it hasn't been used in centuries.

He practically throws the book into our other brother, Boomer's, hands. "You read it then blondie, I'm more important than you could ever hope to be." He says backing away.

"Boy." Boomer says. "You guys call me a wimp a lot, but you won't even read a simple summoning chant." He rolls his eyes and walks in front of the mirror, speaking the chant into it.

**Blossom's P.O.V**

"Do you guys hear that?" My sister, Bubbles, asks looking around the room as if in search of something.

"I don't hear anything." My other sister, Buttercup, rudely replies. Tossing a small rubber ball against the wall and letting it return to her, then repeating the action.

I hold still and strain my ears, trying to hear what ever it is she's talking about. At first there's nothing, then all at once I hear it. A voice, deep and slow. "I hear it. . ." I say walking in the direction of the voice.

"It's coming from the mirror. . ." I say, looking into the mirror as Bubbles comes up from behind me to get a closer look. Our reflections. . . That's all that's there. . .But the voice is still speaking.

"Can you tell what it's saying?" I ask, turning to Bubbles who shakes her head no as a response.

Before another word can come from anyone, a bright purple glow surrounds all of us, lifting us into the air.

"What the hell is going on?!" Buttercup yells angrily, trying desperately to get down as the purple glow pulls all of us to, and through, the mirror.

**Butch's P.O.V**

She lands directly into my arms, her big eyes staring innocently into mine as they adjust to the light here. The quiet of her surprise lasts only a moment before she screams and slaps my face, causing me to drop her.

"Oww!" She yells, hitting the ground with a loud cracking sound and rubbing her short, pitch black, hair. "What the hell is wrong with you? Where the hell are we? Who the hell are you? What the hell are we doing here? Why the hell was your hand on my-" I cut her off.

"There's nothing wrong with me. You're in my world now. I am Prince Butch. You are here to be my bride, and because you're hot." I finish with a seductive wink.

She stands up and slaps me again. "No." She says turning and pulling her blonde sister out of Boomer's hands, and her ginger sister out of Brick's hands. "We're going home." She says pulling them and leaping into the mirror, falling as it falls and shatters into tiny pieces on the ground, covering the three of them in tiny glass shards.

"The hell?!" She screams getting back up and examining the broken mirror pieces that lay around her.

"That was a great idea Buttercup." The ginger one says standing up and rubbing her, now bloody, arm. "Now you broke it."

Buttercup growls and turns to the ginger girl. "Like you wouldn't have done the same thing if you had gotten out of carrot top's arms first!" She yells angrily.

"I wouldn't have." She replies. "I would've made one of them tell me HOW they brought us here, then demanded them to tell us how to get back!"

"Yea." Buttercup rolls her eyes. "And if you were tied up in the back of a van you'd ask if you could use their phone to call the cops. Because OBVIOUSLY they'd let you." She finishes the sarcastic remark with her arms crossed.

The blonde one chooses this moment to stand up and stare blankly at Buttercup. "I don't think we should be fighting right now guys. . . " She says, her eyes growing wide. "We should be looking for a way out. . ."

Boomer comes up behind her using his super speed. "Sorry, but we can't let you girls leave. We've been watching you since we were six and we discovered that mirror, the one you just broke, that leads into your world. We watched you all the time, and we fell in love with every thing about you. Imagine our surprise when, just last week, they tested us and told us that YOU were our soul mates."

Brick interrupts, wanting to tell some of the story as well, probably because he wants to sound smart and shit for the ginger girl. "We had been so angry about getting our brides picked, because we had already fallen for you three, and when the Royal Ad-visor said your name Blossom" So that's her name. "I was so delighted, I could've passed out."

I laugh. "Yea, like Boomer did when they called out Blondie name!" I say pointing a finger at, a now red, Boomer.

"Okay." Buttercup says scowling. "I have more questions. First, how the HELL did little boy blue over there" She gestures to Boomer "Move so fast. Second, They PICK the people you guys marry? Why the HELL would they do that? And third, and last, what the HELL makes you think I'm going to marry you? You've been watching me since you were six, what could've possibly make you think I would be cool with this? Are you stupid?"

I clear my throat. "First, that was more then three questions. Second, He moved 'so fast' because humans move really slow compared to us. We're not humans, we're more like. . . Well, you would call us demons, but your legends about us aren't exactly right. . . Hm, but that's the best way I would be able to explain that. Third, our brides are picked by the divine book, it connects everyone in our world to his or her perfect soul mate, the only one they could ever love as much as they love themselves." I raise my eye brows seductively, to which she raises her middle finger, a human custom I think means she wants to get in bed with me. . .Alright, I'm in. "Fourth, I think you'll change your mind about marrying me when you see how perfect we are for each other, you don't have much of a choice anyway. I'm taking you back with me even if I have to drag you by your ankles."

My brothers both take this chance to pick their brides up, but Buttercup just plops herself onto the ground, lying down completely. "Go ahead then." She says gesturing to her legs. "You'll have to drag me by my ankles."

I can already tell today's going to be a long day. . .

(A-N) So? You like it? Yes, no maybe? I would've posted this sooner but my cousins came over and dragged me outside to play with them, I caught my three year old Kalie a frog and put if in her hair. . . It was a fun day. . .


	2. Chapter 2

**Bubble's P.O.V**

The tall, blonde haired, boy ran so fast I couldn't see what we were passing. He had kept me pressed against his, very muscular, chest as he ran. Then he sat me down gently onto a bed, which is where I am now.

"Um. . ." I look up at him. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but I'm only 17. . .I'm not really old enough to get married."

He raises an eyebrow. "I'm 18. . and I was to understand that some humans get married as young as 14."

I smile nervously. "Yes, but you see, I'm not pregnant. . . And I hardly know you. . .And I couldn't possibly marry someone unless I was in love with him. . .And-" But he cuts me off before I can voice any other complaints.

"You will though." He says, getting onto his knees and grabbing my hands, looking into my eyes. "You will fall in love with me. That's the thing about getting your soul mate, you are perfect for me Bubbles. We were MADE for each other. Can I tell you a story?"

I nod, wondering what kind of story he could possibly be telling me, something to do with the demons, or soul mates, maybe?

He climbs onto the bed and leans up against the headboard, pulling my head onto his chest, then reaching down slowly to lift the blanket over our legs. It's a bit of an awkward position, but he smells REALLY good, so I'll let it slip for now.

"Okay." He starts, looking down at me and smiling. "All creatures originally had four arms, four legs, and a single head made of two faces. There were three genders: man, woman and the "Androgynous". Each with two sets of genitalia, with the Androgynous having both male and female genitalia. The Males were called children of the sun, the women were children of the earth, and the Androgynous were children of the moon because it was born of the sun and earth. It is said that all of the creatures had great strength at the time and threatened to conquer the gods. The gods were then faced with the prospect of destroying the humans with lightning as they had done with the Titans but then they would lose the tributes given to the gods by humans. Zeus developed a creative solution by splitting humans in half as punishment for creature's pride and doubling the number of creatures who would give tribute to the gods. These split creatures were in utter misery to the point where they would not eat and would perish, so Apollo had sewn them up and reconstituted their bodies with the navel being the only remnant harkening back to their original form. Each creature would then only have one set of genitalia and would forever long for his/her other half; the other half of his/her soul. It is said that when the two find each other, there is an unspoken understanding of one another, that they feel unified and would lay with each other in unity and would know no greater joy than that. But because the number of creatures had doubled, the earth had run out of room for the creatures to live upon, so Zeus opened a hole in the earth, splitting some of the creatures into it. The called the creatures above the ground humans, that's you, and the ones underground were Demontiers, later shortened by humans to demons. Some of the humans and demontiers grew old and died in misery, because they had no way of finding their other half, so the gods created the divine book, with the names of each human or demontier's soul-mate. The book was fought over, because both the humans and demontiers wanted it, we eventually won and it soon became a birth right that at the age of 18 your name is found in the divine book and you are given your soul mate. You, Bubbles, are mine. I will never let anything hurt you, I will watch and love you forever. You are my other half, we are a part of each other. Please, just give me a chance. I promise you, it won't be as bad as you think. You'll become a princess, my princess, and eventually my queen." He stops and kisses the top of my head. "Good night now, we have a big day tomorrow. I'm going to show you around the palace."

I close my eyes, a light smile on my lips. "Good night. . .Wait!" I say, turning to him. "You never told me your name."

He smiles and runs his fingers gently through my hair. "My name is Boomer. Boomer Damien Jojo."

I smile and turn back around, closing my eyes. He has a beautiful name. And that story was so pretty. . .I've never felt so wanted before, it's nice. . . I'm usually on the giving side of the relationship, and I can tell that he meant everything he said. I still won't marry him unless, or until, I fall in love with him. Though it may be easier than I had thought at first.

I probably shouldn't tell Buttercup or Blossom, but I'm kind of looking forward to having Boomer show me around. It might be fun.

(A-N) I spent so much time on this, and I really liked writing it because I needed to take my mind off of my day. I went out with my grandma and her sisters and it was horrible and I went to the bathroom and cried for no reason and I vomited and I just really like because it lets me have a creative outlet and I'm going to go now goodbye


End file.
